Haoshoku Haki
by TheMightyIzanagi
Summary: Naruto has a supreme power that no one has and he is considered to be a god to people. What will happen to Naruto when he knows he has this power?Will he make a good use to this power?Read it to find out...
1. Chapter 1

Another New Story Special for all readers. I just came and popped up into my brain that this will be a good story though I can't promise If readers don't like it….. =( Anyway,again I do not own Naruto and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto sensei. This new story I took just a little from One piece. The Power of Haoshoku Haki and planted it onto Naruto. What will happen?Let's go to the Story. =D (Note: Story does not always the same from Manga,Keep in mind that)

**CHAPTER 1 POWER OF INSANITY**

Uzumaki Naruto,an ordinary ninja that has Kyuubi sealed within,is a boy from village of Konoha. He has the power that can make him as a god and the only one but he still hasn't realized his power yet. The story starts from 2 years after his training with Jiraiya.

Naruto had come back from his training with Jiraiya. They were walking through the forest until they saw Konoha's front gate. There Izumo and Kotetsu suddenly surprised to see them.

"Oh,is that….?" Izumo said.

"No mistake…." Kotetsu added.

Naruto and Jiraiya walked to the center of the village. He breathed hard the air of Konoha. His home of birth. Jiraiya smiled to Naruto.

"Everyone,Uzumaki Naruto is back." Naruto said to himself.

"Don't get too excited Naruto,We still have to see Tsunade."

"Right,right. Tsunade no-baachan"

Together he and Jiraiya went to Tsunade's office.

**(Meanwhile,Inside the office)**

Sakura was talking with Tsunade about the mission when they heard the door was knocked.

"Come in" Tsunade welcomed the quest.

Naruto and Jiraiya walked in and they surprised both of them.

"Naruto?Naruto,is that you?"Sakura asked.

"Sakura-chan,hihihih. I'm back."

"Oh,You're back Naruto. So how's the training?"

"It's fine, after all,ero-sennin trained me pretty well. Even though some problems are on women." Naruto's eyes were sharpened straight looking at Jiraiya.

"Naruto *sigh…. Anyway since we're back,why don't you take a rest?Oh,give Kakashi this book from me."

"Sure,Ero-sennin. He will be happy."

He handed out Icha Icha Tactics book. As we guess Kakashi loved to read dirty book. So,he would be so happy to read that. Jiraiya then used his teleportation technique and gone.

"Ano,Tsunade no baachan,Sakura-chan. As ero-sennin suggested. I might as well take a rest first."

"Alright,See you later Naruto."

"Naruto,make sure you come back to me after taking your rest." Tsunade commanded

"Yeah."

He walked out of the room and leave the Hokage tower. Instead of taking a rest,he decided to go to training field and Train again. There he saw no one.

**(TRAINING FIELD)**

He thought,"This could be perfect to retrain what I learned for 2 years form ero-sennin."

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU."

He created 100 Bunshins. He ordered all of them to attack the real Naruto to train himself how much he can hold and how much chakra he can use.

**(Meanwhile,In Hokage Tower,Tsunade's office)**

A girl wearing purple cloth with Violet eyes and indigo hair was meeting with Tsunade.

"An… ano.. Tsunade-sama… What kind of Mission would you like me to do?" Hinata asked.

"Actually,I'll let Naruto to do this mission. So there's no need for you to do it anymore."

Hinata thought,"Na…. Naruto-kun…. Has come home?"

"Hinata,Naruto has come home. He should be at his apartment. He's taking his rest now. He would be surprised to see you. Go see him" Sakura said.

"Ha….. HAI!" Hinata ran off.

"*smile. That kid,always in hurry when she heard Naruto's name." Tsunade smiled.

**(Outside Hokage Tower)**

Hinata was running to Naruto's apartment. She was really happy that he's come home. Although she didn't know what to do when she met Naruto. She just want to see him,she was always spying him from behind.

**(Back to Training Field)**

"*Gosh… *Gosh *breathing hard… It isn't ending. They keep making Kage Bunshin. As I expected from my clone." He thought.

Naruto then formed a seal with his one clone created. He made ODAMA RASENGAN.

"It's all or busted. I gotta destroyed all the clone or they will create again. Time to put my first New Jutsu into a good use,Odama Rasengan."

"ODAMA RASENGAN" He shouted.

*Earthquake sound,*Birds flying. Naruto's clones were missing but not all. The real Naruto almost wiped all clones but failed. As a result,they created new clones again.

Real Naruto was sighing and said,"Ehhhhhh?" His eyes were white like a ghost.

"*sigh,sigh *breathing hard." He knee down.

"I'm at my limit. Kuso….. I mustn't give up…. Mustn't mustn't …. AHHHHHHHHH" Naruto shouted suddenly to show that he never gave up and tried his best.

He didn't know that while he was shouting,he activated the power of Haoshoku Haki. The atmosphere were totally intense,turned into blue. The wind was dancing as if it was cutting.

Naruto's clones all took the effect of Haoshoku Haki. Their eyes turned into white round like ghost,their mouth were filled with soap and fell down. The real Naruto saw that. He was totally frightened by himself. The clones were disappeared all.

He thought about himself,"Wh….. What… is this power?It….. it's the same as…. Before…"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**NEXT CHAPTER CHUUNIN INCIDENT**

Before?When did Naruto first activated this power?Find out then.

So what do you think about my new story again?Please review for supporting the author. =D


	2. Chapter 2

The Haoshoku story chapter has been added. I will try to make this story interesting because this story will contain lots of chapters. It's like adventure.. But anyway,Enjoy (As I mentioned before in the last chapter,Some of storyline will be changed though to the real manga. Like this,he didn't use Kyuubi chakra in this chapter)=D

**CHAPTER 2 CHUUNIN INCIDENT**

In the last chapter,Naruto was frightened by himself because of the power that he hadn't known. There he said that this was happened before and the first time. What did happen before?Keep reading folks.

**(FLASHBACK MODE ON) **

Naruto was preparing for the battle with Neji at the Arena. He was really mad at him when he made Hinata injure badly. So he promised that he would defeat Neji for Hinata's sake. Therefore,The arena has started. Naruto was preparing his most used technique. The Supporters some sided with Neji and some talked bad about Naruto saying that Naruto wouldn't be able to defeat the greatest Genin,Neji. The Third Hokage,The Fourth Kazekage,Sakura,Hinata,Tenten,Lee and any of Naruto's friends came to see his battle except Kakashi and Sasuke.

The Battle has started,Naruto and Neji at first didn't charge ahead. Naruto was thinking that close range combat's not good for him so he would fight at distance. So he started the first Jutsu.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU"

Izumo as the supporter said,"Kage Bunshin is a Jounin Level,it's miracle he can use it."

Kotetsu added,"Interesting huy."

Together They charged at Neji and attacked at him,but he failed even though he's succeeded in ambushing Neji. Therefore,Neji started to speak.

"Become Hokage eh?It's impossible with that. Talent is decided at your birth. You could say that everything is decided when that person's born."

Naruto was mad and said back to him,"Why do you always automatically decide things like that?"

"So,you say that anyone can become Hokage through Hard work?Only a chosen handful of shinobi can become Hokage. Look closer at reality. Those who become Hokage are born into that destiny,you don't become it by trying. It is already decided. People must live with unchangeable flow. The only that destiny person shares… is Death" Neji insisted.

"So WHAT?I'm not good at GIVING UP." Naruto said back to him.

Naruto created clones again,this time. He created a lots of clones. All of them started to charge at Neji. But still failed,none of the clones were able to hit Neji despite many. Neji figured out the real body and then charged the one. He charged at the person who is at the back. He used Jyuuken and pressed the point.

Naruto coughed blood and Neji said,"It's useless."

"I already told you to stop automatically decide things."

That wasn't the real Naruto. It was just a clone. That made Neji shock,behind him 2 Narutos were ambushing him and punched him… But again he failed,Neji used Kaiten this time to repel Naruto's punch. He was bounded far ways.

But Neji now prepared his best attack.

"Jyuukenhou,Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou (64 gentle Fist)"

Neji successfully hit 64 Points body to was really at his limit but again Naruto stood up making Neji's eyes unbelievable what he saw.

"Ha… Haha… I told you… I'm… not good at giving up…"

"….. Quit already. Continuing won't change anything. I hold no grudge against you."

"WELL I DO. Why,Why if you're this strong,why with those eyes you can see everything… did you attack mentally Hinata,who was trying hard?"

"That's none of your business"

"Insulting Hinata,automatically decide that she's a loser,The branch family,main family, I don't know what the hell happened. BUT I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU."

"Heh,Your destiny is to lose to me….."

"LOOK,I DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH IT HURT WHEN YOUR FATHER WAS KILLED A LONG TIME AGO,BUT THINKING THAT DESTINY IS ALL DECIDED BECAUSE OF THAT IS A HUGE MISTAKE"

"You're Hopeless."

Neji again charged at Naruto and this time he pushed Naruto with Jyuuken fist. As a result,he bounced back but again he stood up when Neji was about to leave the Arena.

"Do…. Don't run away.. I won't run.. I don't go back my words."

"Heh… I've heard that before… but as I said,quit already…. Your 64 Opening Ports have been closed… how can you fight?"

" I SAID I DON'T GO BACK MY WORD..YOU MAKE ME ANGRY ….. AAAAAAAAA" Naruto was shouting loudly.

The First Miracle was happened. While Naruto was shouting,He activated the very first Power of God that he hadn't known yet. The atmosphere turned into blue for a moment,creating intense wind. Neji took that technique and then… unconscious immediately. The Supporters who saw that turned into a shock. Izumo's the first one said.

"What,What the hell is that?"

Sakura thought,"What?Naruto,what did you just do?"

The Third Hokage was also surprised and thought,"What's the meaning of this?"

Even his teammates,Ino,Lee,Tenten,Chouji were also surprised.

Their eyes all went to Naruto. The examiner was also in shock mode. Hinata and Kiba were unconscious thanks to Kabuto's sleeping technique at that time. Naruto also saw that technique,he was scared too but he didn't know anything about that. He ended up won without injuring Neji but making him unconscious. Ever since that day,Naruto was scared of himself but he did forget about that until the 2 years training with Jiraiya.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**NEXT CHAPTER LEGEND OF THE WAR GOD**

Okay,First things first. I want to say sorry for updating this chapter late for a day.

Second,If this chapter's not too good. Forgive me readers. I have been trying my best. I supposed a little review will tell me whether readers are happy or not. Thank you =) until then…..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 of Adventure Story of Naruto has been Updated. Well,Readers,As you can see my pattern in updating the chapter. You should be able to guess that i'm able to update the chapter once a week. I don't know if it is Saturday or Sunday. But No problem,I'll always update it. Here you go. =)

**CHAPTER 3 LEGEND OF THE WAR GOD**

In the last chapter,Naruto was thinking about his past when he fought with Neji. That was the time when he first activated his fearsome power. Everyone began to fear him at that time. But as time goes,They didn't remember again. But it happened to Naruto in Training Field.

"I can't keep on fearing like this. I must find information about this power. But who will give me the information when the townspeople were frightened by me. Perhaps,I will ask inside me…" Naruto thought.

He sat down and concentrated in meeting Kyuubi.

**(INSIDE NARUTO'S MIND)**

"Grow senile as usual eh?Kyuubi."

"_Naruto….. What do you want?"_

"Well,I have a question to you. Surely,you have witnessed it when the first I activated the unknown power at chuunin exam and just moment ago… I activated it again. Do you know what kind of this power that lives inside me?"

"_I do not know anything about that power. But That kind of power interests me…. He he he he he.. With that,I will be the God itself."_

"But sadly,This power belongs to me. Never belongs to you."

"_You bastard…."_

"Well,Going around here won't give me any information because you also didn't know anything. Alright,I'll leave you here Kyuubi."

**(OUTSIDE NARUTO'S MIND)**

Naruto stood up and said himself,"I can't find the information like this,Even Kyuubi didn't know. Perhaps the only place to go is the Konoha library."

Naruto then went off to the Konoha Library located not far from Hokage's Tower. Meanwhile,Hinata arrived at Naruto's apartment. She knocked and knocked the door but no reply. Therefore,Hinata thought that Naruto might be somewhere else. So She just started to run somewhere else and see if she could find him.

**(KONOHA LIBRARY)**

This was the first time for Naruto to use his head in gathering information about this power. He thought that it's useless for people to ask that. So he decided to search by himself. He searched and looked the book one by one. But he didn't find any of the books that told him about it. He was very tired of looking it so he just decided to find a story book and read it. Luckily,He found a book whick title is Legend of The War God.

Naruto started to read it carefully and slowly. For minutes passed,he found out that this book contained the same story about Naruto's power.

"Wait a minute,this man which was written in the book is also said to have the same power as me." Naruto thought.

Naruto read in his heart carefully,"Once upon a time,there was a ninja man who once feared because of his insane power,he could make someone unconscious immediatly. Thanks to that,None of his friend,villagers care to him. But as the time goes,they all began to forget him and began to accept him as a common people. The Man did his mission very diligently and always succeeded. He trained his Insane Power in a lonely place to avoid people seeing him. For days by days,he kept training diligently until some time. He finally mastered it. He took 2 Months Exactly to master it. He called this power Haoshoku Haki."

"Haoshoku Haki eh?So that's what this power called." Naruto said.

Naruto continued reading,"According to the Man,This power makes the user able to intimidate the opponents without fighting,touching them. The man was considered as The God because he could able to use it with Unlimited usage. The effects of using Haoshoku Haki were none. But the people who took the effects of Haoshoku Haki were unconscious,Soap came from their mouth. The Man used his power for justice to protect the weak. Then One day,The war breaks in some villages. The Man was appointed as the head leader of the war. Therefore,He told all of his Ninja Armies not to approach and said that he would take care all of them by himself. None of them believed what he said. He walked front from all his army. But when,The Other side of Army came and charged at The Man's Army. He activated his Power,Haoshoku Haki. All of the Opponent's army were totally unconscious and defeated. The Man Defeated 5000 People with a Single Power that he had. His Fellow Army even didn't have to use their techniques and waste their energy. His Army were very happy when he's around because he had protected all of them without sacrificing one of their allies. Then,The man was called The War God. After that,he continued his life and died peacefully until then."

"So,The Power of Haoshoku Haki…. But I still couldn't control it. I must practice… But it takes two months… On top of that,I have to do missions and lots of things. I gotta borrow this book for a while." He thought.

So Naruto asked a permission from the one who's in charge. He was allowed so he took the book and saved in his back pocket. Meanwhile,He just remembered that Tsunade asked him to meet her after he rested but he used his resting time in training a while earlier so he didn't get any time to rest. So he went to Hokage Tower to see Tsunade.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**NEXT CHAPTER THE FIRST MEMORY BATTLE**

So Now,Finally Naruto was able to find out about his power. Will he be able to train to master it?

Poor Hinata,She couldn't be able to see Naruto yet. But let's hope then =D

REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE


	4. Chapter 4

Arrived the Chapter 4 of Haoshoku Haki. Not much thing to say. Please enjoy =)

**CHAPTER 4 THE FIRST MEMORY BATTLE**

In the last chapter,Naruto found out the truth about his inner power called Haoshoku Haki by reading a book which title is The Legend of War God. Naruto borrowed the book and someday he would learn how to control it. Now,He's on way to meet Tsunade.

**(Tsunade's Office,Hokage Tower)**

"Tsunade no baachan,I'm here. What's wrong?"

"Naruto,Well since you are back from the training. Why don't we test your skills and how much you have improved?You and Sakura will battle an opponent." Tsunade said.

"Who might that be?... Sakura-chan?Do you know?"

"No,Naruto."

"The person whom you searched is over there." Tsunade pointed her finger to the outside window.

Naruto went to the outside window and see who was that opponent. Then he suddenly saw Kakashi's reading the book.

"My,my. It's been a long time since you were gone,Naruto. Yo" Kakashi greeted.

"Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said happily.

Naruto went to him and said.

"Ano,Ero-sennin asked me to hand this book for you." Naruto took out the Icha Icha Tactics book.

"Hmmmmmmmm, NANIIIIIIIIII?YO…. YOU…. BUT THIS…." Kakashi was surprised.

"You know,I have been reading to it and it was boring so I thought I might give it to you."

"Whoaaaaaa" Kakashi tried to open the book but interrupted by Tsunade.

"Enough playing,Kakashi."

Kakashi closed the book again and went inside. Tsunade said that the opponent they would battle was Kakashi. So Kakashi asked them to come to the Training Field Immediately and vanished using teleportation technique.

"Yosh,Time to put my skills on." Naruto spirited out.

"But,I wonder if I can use that technique inside me on Kakashi sensei." Naruto thought.

"Sakura-chan,Gomen. You go ahead first,I have something to do." Naruto ran away and went to somewhere else.

"Geez,What's Naruto thinking?" Sakura grumbled.

**(Naruto's apartment)**

Naruto took out the book that he borrowed from Konoha Library and read it with a quick glance. Inside there's also a hint in learning and controlling the power inside the story of a man. Naruto quickly learned it so he can use it against Kakashi.

"Hmmm,According to this book,To control it,I must gather all energy,concentrated inside my mind and then unleashed it to the Target that user wanted to. But If It can't be controlled well,it will also intimidate the people innocent around me. Say,Why don't I give it a try to Kakashi-sensei?Yosh,Time to go to training field." Naruto thought.

He put the book back into his pocket and went to Training Field immediately.

**(Training Field)**

"Eh,Sakura?Didn't Naruto tell you where he might go?" Kakashi asked.

"Gomen ne Kakashi-sensei,Naruto just said he wanted to go somewhere. Oh,There he is." Sakura pointed to Naruto.

Naruto was running toward Kakashi and Sakura.

"Man,Where were you Naruto?"

"Hahaha,Gomen ne Sakura-chan. Just preparing for this battle." Naruto smiled.

Meanwhile,Far Near trees of Training Field. Jiraiya,Tsunade and Shizune were going to watch the Battle. They just saw from distance and made sure not to bother them.

As in that,Kakashi mentioned that the rules are the same when they fought Kakashi before. They remembered about Sasuke when they trained each other back then. Naruto and Sakura became sad little. Kakashi then brought the bell up and showed it to them.

"So,We have to come at you with Killing intent eh?" Naruto asked to make sure.

"Just like old time eh Naruto?"

"This time,unlike before. I'll get serious." Kakashi used his Sharingan.

Naruto suddenly laughed immediately.

"Hahahaa,Kakashi-sensei. I can beat you in 5 Seconds." He laughed.

"Don't be so cocky Naruto,You're still just like before." Kakashi reminded.

"But it's true. Well,I'll show you." Naruto's about to use his first time technique in conscious way.

Sakura was confused and so did Kakashi on what Naruto said before. Naruto closed his eyes and Focused all energy to his mind. His target was only Kakashi,he tried not to attack Sakura too.

Naruto's sweating and then suddenly he opened his eyes in a quick manner and unleashed all energy. He activated the Power of Haoshoku Haki for the first time.

Kakashi as Naruto prediction took the effect and then faint immediately but as well as Sakura. She also took the effect immediately. Both of them were unconscious.

Naruto said,"NANI?Sakura-chan?... Damn,I must control it again next time and train. But oh well,as I guess. I won without using my chakra and without fighting them."

Naruto took the bell and grinned.

Meanwhile,Jiraiya,Tsunade and Shizune were shock and surprised.

"What's the meaning of this?That wasn't Naruto's technique that I taught for 2 years?" Jiraiya was confused.

"Naruto?What did you just do?"

"Sugoi,Naruto-kun." Shizune proud and thought that was Naruto's usual technique for 2 years.

Well,Naruto won the battle against them. All Naruto did was just waiting until they gained consciousness.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**NEXT CHAPTER AKATSUKI ATTACK**

Well,What a short and boring story,don't you think readers?=? But some of you may think that it is interesting. How do I know?By reviewing of course. Don't forget =D. See you next time.


End file.
